


AU к главе 22 "Два-два-один Браво Бейкер"

by dzenka



Category: Sherlock (TV), two two one bravo baker - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dzenka/pseuds/dzenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU к главе 22. После событий 21 главы оставшиеся в живых останавливаются на ночлег.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AU к главе 22 "Два-два-один Браво Бейкер"

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [AU for Chapter 22: Two Two One Bravo Baker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/280873) by [boxoftheskyking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxoftheskyking/pseuds/boxoftheskyking). 



Примерно в миле от того места, в заброшенной и разрушенной деревне они натыкаются на разбомбленный гараж. Обломки передней стены раскиданы вокруг, часть крыши снесло, но все равно, ничего надежней и безопасней в округе не найти. Жители деревни давно приняли мудрое решение покинуть ее, так что путники, быстро проверив окрестности, разбивают лагерь под остатками бетонной крыши гаража. По большей части они молчат. Небо над ними постепенно наливается красным.  
  
Джон просматривает давно уже выученные карты, Хенн присел на корточки рядом и вновь и вновь задает одни и те же вопросы. Шерлок наблюдает за ними обоими, слушает их вполуха. Неожиданно от задней стены гаража доносится громкий треск. Все трое тут же хватают винтовки и бросаются наружу, но это оказывается Блэквуд. Он хватает очередной обломок, замахивается и запускает его в стену. От нее отваливается, раскалывается надвое кусок штукатурки.  
  
\- Блэквуд, какого хрена? – полузадушено шипит Хенн, вглядываясь в погруженную в тень улицу позади них.  
  
Блэквуд проводит рукой по лицу, поворачивается к ним, сжав губы в тонкую белую линию, проталкивается мимо них троих и скрывается внутри. Хенн вскидывает винтовку к плечу и начинает нервно расхаживать туда-сюда.  
  
\- Хенн, эй, все в норме. Все в порядке, - Джон кивком головы показывает ему вернуться внутрь, отмечает, что глаза у него распахнуты слишком широко. Тот послушно опускает винтовку. Он не моргает, подбородок напряжен.  
  
\- Я дежурю первый, - заявляет Хенн, с вызовом уставившись на Джона, как будто провоцируя того «включить босса».  
  
\- Хенн, я думаю, сначала надо перекусить. Пока еще светло. Что скажешь? – осторожно замечает Шерлок, бросив на Джона взгляд в поисках одобрения. Джон кивает, не сводя взгляда с Хенна. Тот коротко дергает головой и отворачивается.  
  
\- Я тогда еще раз все тут осмотрю. Мы могли что-то упустить.  
  
\- Нет, один ты не пойдешь, - твердо возражает Джон. – Вернись внутрь.  
  
\- Ничего, я пойду с ним, - Шерлок снова пристально смотрит на Джона, дожидается ответного кивка и разворачивается на пятках. Они с Хенном возвращаются минут через двадцать пять. За все это время Джон с Блэквудом едва ли перекинулись словом. Все четверо усаживаются на землю, рядом со снаряжением, и Джон раздает сухпайки.  
  
Они едят молча, пока Блэквуд не нарушает тишину.  
  
\- Джон, нам нужно это обговорить.  
  
\- Знаю, - Ватсон сейчас кажется постаревшим.  
  
\- Утром, - с категоричным видом произносит Шерлок. – Я дежурю вторым, если это всех устраивает, - Блэквуд, кажется, собирается с этим поспорить, но вместо этого устало соглашается.  
  
Они приканчивают пайки в тишине, нет даже обычных сдержанных жалоб на качество пищи. По общему молчаливому согласию, спальники расстилаются вокруг снаряжения неровным квадратом, рядом со стеной. Раскатав свой спальник, Хенн хватает винтовку и пробирается сквозь обломки наружу. Минуту спустя Джон коротко выругивается, встает и выходит к Хенну, бросает рядом с ним одеяло.  
  
\- Холодно, - замечает он, и Хенн кивает, берет одеяло, не отводя взгляда от темной улицы. Джон какое-то время смотрит в темноту, затем разворачивается, собравшись вернуться внутрь.  
  
\- Эй, док, - окликает его Хенн едва слышно, почти шепотом. Джон неуверенно замирает. Говоря о своих ребятах, он ни за что не употребил бы слово «маленький» - неважно, какая у кого разница в росте и весе, к десантникам такое слово не относится точно – но сейчас Хенн, сжавшийся, набросивший на колени одеяло, кажется ему больше похожим на ребенка. До тех пор, пока ребенок этот не поворачивается к Джону, взглянув на него абсолютно пустыми глазами. – Ты ведь его любишь. Любишь Холмса.  
  
\- Да, - отвечает Джон, даже не пытаясь скрыть изумление.  
  
\- А он тебя любит?  
  
\- Какое это….  
  
\- Он знает? – Хенн смотрит на Джона пристально и с такой силой, что тот на секунду теряет дар речи.  
  
\- Я… Да. Да, знает, - Джон ждет объяснения, но Хенн лишь коротко кивает и снова отворачивается в ночь. Спустя еще секунду молчания, Джон возвращается внутрь, на душе у него неладно.  
  
\- Как он? – доносится из-за снаряжения голос Блэквуда.  
  
\- Не знаю. Будет тяжело. Кажется, он… - Джон умолкает, бросает взгляд на Шерлока, и тот на секунду закрывает глаза, морщится.  
  
\- Черт, - шепчет Блэквуд и с силой проводит руками по лицу. – Черт, черт, вот черт.  
  
Джон смотрит на него, пытаясь найтись, что сказать.  
  
\- Джордж, я не... - прикосновение Шерлока к колену обрывает начатую фразу.  
  
\- Утром, - мягко говорит он и тянет Джона за руку к спальникам. Тот ложится, прижавшись спиной к его груди, до синяков стиснув его руку. Лежать так неудобно, но все-таки у них получается заснуть.  
  
Двумя часами позже Хенн трясет Шерлока за плечо.  
  
\- Холмс, подъем.  
  
С глухим рыком Шерлок выпутывается из-под спального мешка. Хенн передает ему винтовку и ложится на свое место. Шерлок, было, открывает рот, как будто собравшись что-то сказать, но затем закрывает его и выходит наружу. Джон поворачивается на бок. За снаряжением ему видна часть лица Блэквуда, открытые, отражающие свет луны глаза. Блэквуд переводит взгляд вниз, на Хенна, чей спальник лежит перпендикулярно у них в ногах. Джон коротко кивает, и Блэквуд, вздохнув, закрывает глаза.  
  
Джон слегка поворачивается. Ровно настолько, чтобы видеть Хенна и при этом не выдать себя. Примерно полчаса Хенн беспокойно мечется, ворочается, а потом, наконец, замирает, лежа на спине и прижав к глазам основания ладоней. Его дыхание становится судорожным, и Джон отводит взгляд. Когда он снова смотрит на Хенна, тот уже лежит на боку, вжав голову в согнутые колени. Джон притворяется спящим, а Хенн вздрагивает, трясется, пытаясь не издать и звука, из груди его рвутся короткие вздохи. Джон выпрямляется, встречается взглядом с Блэвкудом, качает головой в ответ на застывший в его глазах вопрос. Оба закрывают глаза и притворяются, что не заметили ничего. А Хенн все трясется, трясется и трясется, пока, наконец, не проваливается в сон.  
  
К Джону сон не идет никак, поэтому он, убедившись, что Хенн окончательно затих, встает и присоединяется к Шерлоку. Тот ничего не говорит, просто подвигается, давая Джону сесть рядом, на коротком обломке разрушенной стены. Места мало, приходится сидеть тесно, что вызывает у обоих молчаливую признательность. Джон бросает взгляд через плечо на освещенный луной лагерь. Блэквуда и Хенна едва видно: неровная тень стены простирается над ними словно чьи-то пальцы. Джон позволяет взгляду затуманиться, лишь на секунду, и ему вдруг кажется, что это не пальцы, а распростертые крылья.


End file.
